


Cling

by NiamhofTirnanOg



Series: Gordzilla [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Benrey POV, Body Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mention of self harm, some descriptions of a painful transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg
Summary: When you were turning into a horrible lizard monster, it was nice to get a hug from someone you knew, even if they were an annoying prick like Benrey.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Gordzilla [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049444
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Cling

**Author's Note:**

> Idea as inspired by the server I’m in, where Gordon drinks a mug of coffee- except, oh oops, not coffee. That was lizard man potion bro!  
> Anyway he becomes property of Black Mesa and is big sad. Good thing Benrey is there to cheer him up.

Benrey didn’t complain all that much.

Yeah sure, big sucked how they were like, property of Black Mesa or whatever, and all the stupid tests n shit they ran on them, but eh, a couple of vivisections never hurt nobody. They let them dress up as a security guard sometimes so that was pretty cool. It was a lotta fun to follow the nerds around and bother them for their passports. Fucking funny pranks bro.

One nerd in particular had caught their attention.

Gordon. 

Gorodn was…

Benrey didn’t know how to describe him.

He was dumb, super dorky, got worked up easy, called everyone “buddy” and said “howdy” like a total loser. And..

They had the mega hots for him. 

Super cringe honestly.

And now, Gordon was a test subject too, like them. 

They watched him through the glass walls, crying softly in his cot. 

They didn’t get what the big deal was. It wasn’t  _ that _ bad to be poked and prodded and tested on.

Then again, they guessed Gordon wasn’t used to this kind of shit. Plus, there was the whole, turning into a “monster” thingy too.

They figured Gordon would be still absolutely hot af no matter what he transformed into but- 

Well, he seemed to be hurting a lot.

They didn’t like to see him cry like that.

Him getting mad, yelling, that was one thing.

But those sad little sobs and whimpers, those awful little groans of pain.

Yeah, those sucked. 

They turned his attention to the security cameras trained on their block of cells. Hmm, that was an easy fix.

They tolerated a lot. Let the scientists experiment on them. But, some things should be private.

The camera feed shut off, and they passed though the walls of their cell, into Gordons, approaching the poor excuse of a bed.

“Uh. Hey. Feetman.”

Gordon turned, face wet with tears.

“B-Benrey?! How the hell did-“

They rolled his eyes.

“Ssh, shut up man. Gonna get us caught up past bedtime lol. Move over.”

Gordon didn’t move, dumbly staring at them.

Benrey sighed, and made the decision to simply sit on top of him.

“H-Hey! Benrey, what the fuck, you’re heavy man, get off!”

“Mweh weh weh-“

“Seriously?! How old are you, ten?!”

Despite himself, Gordon laughed at his antics, letting out little hitched chuckles.

Benrey grinned. Hell yeah. Plan was totes working.

“Hey uh, hug?”

Gorodn stopped laughing abruptly, and for a moment Benrey thought they fucked up. Wouldn’t have been the first time.

When Gordon started crying again, they panicked, until-

“Y- yeah man, I’d like that.”

Oh. 

Well, fuck. There must be somthing seriously wrong with him to say yes to that. Usually he’d just tell them to fuck right off. 

Still… it was pretty selfish of them but, why waste this opportunity? Might be the only chance they got.

They wrapped their arms around him awkwardly as they sat atop of them.

Mm. How did hugs work again? They’d only seen it a few times before.

Turns out, they didn’t need to worry about that. Gordon surged forwards, butting his head against their chest, sobbing, clinging onto their shirt, and getting it all wet. Ew. Gross.

“Uhh… there there?”

They patted his back, trying to think back on how you were supposed to fix sad humans. They thought you were supposed to uh, soothe them and try to fix their problem but… well, Gordons problem couldn’t be so easily fixed. In any case, they weren’t sure if he could even be considered human anymore. The changes had been slow sure but-

They stared at his right arm, skin red and blistered, scales cutting through patches of skin, some chunks having sloughed off entirely, revealing more of those dark scales glittering underneath.

They’d watched as Gordon kept scratching and clawing at his arm, blood dripping down as he tore off bits of dead skin, letting out choked little whimpers of pain. 

“Um, it’s ok bro, I gotchu.”

The most they could do right now was be there for him.

Be there for him like they had wished someone had been there for them.

Gordon sniffled, rocking slightly against them.

“Thanks Benrey- I really needed this.”

He looked up at them, eyes red and puffy.

“Sorry but- could you do that uh, sweet voice thing? I- I think it’d help me sleep.”

Benrey blinked.

“Uh, yeah, sure man, you can have some of Bennys balls.”

Gordon let out a soft chuckle, before relaxing as they sang a few short notes of blue at them.

He stilled in their arms, until they realised with a start, that he had fallen asleep.

… cute. 

It was awful to think, when he was clearly so miserable, but Benrey couldn’t help but feel a little glad this had happened to Gordon, if it meant they got to hold him like this. They really were a bastard. They deserved all the bad shit that happened to them.

But. Gordon wasn’t like them. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to get cut open like they were. And the scientists would get curious about his insides sooner or later. They’d run all their stupid tests on him, and then once they exhausted all they could do, the bastards would gut him to see what made him tick. 

No. Benrey wouldn’t let that happen. Hurting them was one thing, but hurting Gordon…. 

They’d break him out before it got to that point, but, for now, let them be selfish, and have him cling to them like this, for just a little while longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lizard Gordon: https://twitter.com/eggnog_art/status/1334614192066850816?s=21


End file.
